Things Change
by Tactum Ignis
Summary: One and Two never died, Five is good, One moved to NY with Hilde and started dating Five, Two is still in London, Three was saved by Six, Nine was never captured by the mogs, Ella never went to the orphanage, Seven was captured by the mogs, Reynolds didn't die and Eight moved to Mexico, and Four left Paradise when Henri told him to. How do events play when these things change?
1. Chapter 1

The boy struggled along the crowded subway station. A relatively tall girl with long blonde hair and pale skin stood impatiently tapping her foot against the floor, looking around.

"You're late," She informed the boy when he reached her and gave her a strange green rock from his blue backpack. She glanced at it then stuffed it in her pocket. "I got in some trouble with a gang," He protested.

She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. "Come on, Hilde won't be pleased. We should get back as soon as possible."

***LOCATION CHANGED***

An olive skinned girl with blonde hair stepped off a plane in Kenya and stared around at the dark skinned natives. She didn't blend in. It would be best to meet who she came for and get them out.

She walked into the village and looked around for them. They would be a boy, there was no mistaking the hormonal signals she was receiving. He was definitely attracted to some girl in the village. She looked at a boy playing basketball with tube socks.

Tube socks? In this weather? He might have had an embarrassing birthmark, or a bruise, but her mind was made up when she saw one of two aid workers watching the same boy with raised eyebrows. He was one of _them._

***LOCATION CHANGED***

The boy brushed his long black hair out of his face and attacked the tall pale dummy with wild abandon. The dummy flew across the room and hit the wall of weapons, tilting them and bringing them crashing to the floor. The boy winced and looked up at the camera before running and stacking them back up haphazardly. A voice came through the com system. "Put those back up correctly. And then come to the main room, I want to show you something."

He shook his head and then began organizing the weapons.

***LOCATION CHANGED***

The girl bit into the sandwich with gusto as a man watched her. When she finished eating, he said, "You should slow down, you don't want to get cramps, do you?"

She shrugged at him. "I hadn't eaten for seven hours, you train me hard, Conrad." She stood up and threw her paper towel in the trash and started washing her hands. The man pushed in both of their chairs and replied, "You know what I'm training you for. You know how important it is."

She rolled her eyes. "Lighten up."

***LOCATION CHANGED***

The boy packed his clothes into a suitcase and sighed. He would be leaving his girlfriend, his new home, and his high school. Although it had happened many times before, he still didn't like it.

A man called up, "Come on, John!" The boy slung the suitcase over his shoulder and walked downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing soooo much, wow! Five reviews one day after the first chapter was published! This makes me soooo happy. **

***That One Annoying Thing That Has To Be Said**

**I'll be writing this story in 3****rd**** person Omnicient. **

**Okay, enough with my bantering, let's move into answering individual reviews.**

**-Guest**

**I'll try to focus on character development, unfortunately, that's not my strong suit. ;( I promise to try my best at it. I'll also try to focus on the main Garde and Ella, but keep in mind that I have 4 new Garde to focus on, and yes I'm counting Five. Since he's good in this AU I think he should have as much character development as the other Garde.**

**-Karen L**

**Right back at you! I do love reading fanfictions like this!**

**-Guest**

**Why, thank you! I'll try to write these events best I can, and things like ships aren't going to be canon. Yes, Six is not going to be with Four, Four is not going to be with Sarah or Six, Seven is not going to be with Eight, and any other canon ships I don't remember will be counted off unless I write them in. As for Seven, I'm not going to say if she's evil or not, which I'm sure answers your question.**

**-haku-maiden**

**Thank you! Most of the Garde won't have anything changed about them. One, Two, and Three will be developed by me, cause there's not much of a storyline for them. Nine and Six won't different much. Five might be counted as a huge change, but I don't see it as one. Four, Seven and Eight will be the ones most affected. In what ways will remain a surprise :P**

**-I'm Number Eleven**

**Right back at you!**

**Phew! That was a long foreword. Or prologue. Or entry. Whateva the heck you call it! Let's get to the chapter!**

They knocked on the metal door to the apartment. It immediately swung open and they walked inside. The girl set down the green rock on a table and the boy walked into the kitchen. A middle aged woman walked out and fixated her eyes on the

**Yeah guys, sorry. I can't do it. I'm doing this painful wart treatment on my hands(yes I have warts. Don't freak out.) And I have duct tape all over my hands. The treatment burns for like an hour after and has me yelling bad words whenever I move. So yeah. I'll edit hopefully in the next couple days.**


End file.
